Blue Texas
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} BlueTexas, also called "Texas" or "BT" by its citizens, was founded on Planet Bob on January 31, 2009, when 1000 progressive souls, fed up with the hating and general selfishness of their fellow Texans on Planet Earth, migrated across the interwebs to a new world. These Blue Texans hoped to establish a nation where diversity is valued and common decency to one's fellow Texans prevails. The peace-loving Blue Texans sought out the Green Protection Agency (GPA) within days of founding their new nation and quickly joined the strongest force for peace on Planet Bob. The new nation was challenged almost immediately by several rogue nations that attacked without provocation. GPA helped Blue Texas mount its defense and then grow to be the large and well-developed nation it is today, led by its first President, 1Paka1. Government Blue Texas is a representative democracy, headed by a President, who is elected to four-year terms by the vote of all citizens aged 25 or older. Other elected leaders include a Vice-President, who acts as President when the President is incapacitated or leaves office, and Representatives, who serve in the House of Representatives to advise the President, propose laws, approve appointments, and ratify treaties. The Vice-President serves the same term as the President, while Representatives are elected for shorter, three-year terms. The government is funded by the taxes paid by its citizens. The tax rate of 28% would be deemed high on some parts of Planet Earth (Old Texas being one of them), but the citizens of BlueTexas believe strongly in supporting the common good. Taxes support transportation and communication infrastructure, education and health care facilities, a robust justice system, foreign relations, and national defense. Economy BlueTexas has a well-developed economy based on sustainable production/utilization of natural resources, optimized public expenditures for infrastructure and technology, a strong anti-exploitation ethic. Overall, the national economy is capitalistic, but, with bitter memories of the greed and economic rapacity that such an economic model encouraged on Planet Earth, the people of BlueTexas place strong regulations on its practice. Corporations are allowed to flourish in this economy, and most do, but they are not allowed to influence elections nor legislation beyond strictly limited parameters. The banking system is also strongly regulated to protect the customers as well as the stockholders from unnecessary risk and maintain the overall health of the economy. The people of Blue Texas are very proud of the wonders that they have built over the course of their history. These wonders include: Disaster Relief Agency, Great Monument, Great Temple, Great University, Internet, Interstate System, Movie Industry, and Stock Market. Many more wonders are planned for future development. Religion Texans strongly value the separation of church and state; the BlueTexas Constitution expressly prohibits the establishment of a "national religion" and guarantees freedom of religion to all citizens. While many Texans continue to follow the beliefs and worship in the Judeo-Christian tradition, the citizens of BlueTexas are equally likely to follow other religious paths, including Buddhism, Islam, and, in many cases, atheism. Freedom of religion in Texas includes freedom from religion. No public facility which is funded with taxes may display the symbols or texts sacred to any religious group. Individuals may do so as long as they do not offend other citizens or trespass upon their own religious freedom. Public holidays commemorate events of significance to the nation; citizens may take personal holidays to commemorate dates of religious significance. Other Blue Texas is a neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs, choosing to stay out of the wars that rage across Planet Bob and work for peace within its borders and with its neighbors. It will only attack another nation if attacked first. To this end, Blue Texas maintains a strong defense to guard against rogues. When it comes to nuclear weapons BlueTexas does not currently research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are well on the way within BlueTexas to open more new rehabilitation centers across the nation and to educate its citizens of the dangers of drug abuse. BlueTexas supports the freedom of speech as fervently as it supports freedom of religion, allowing its citizens to protest their government and speak out on the issues that concern them. It uses a strong police force to monitor civilian safety and arrest lawbreakers. Blue Texas has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but is committed to supporting the basic needs of its own people first. BlueTexas will not make trade with or otherwise support any country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.